


Merry Christmas, My Love

by Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow



Series: Happy Holidays, My Love [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Jim is a who, M/M, Ross is a grinch, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow/pseuds/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow
Summary: Ross hated Christmas. Jim, however, does not.





	Merry Christmas, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> To My_Trex_has_fleas. Merry Christmas... a few days late. And surprise!!!

Ross hated Christmas.

The bright lights, ridiculous decorations, never ending music on the radio and in every store, the horrific sweaters, obligatory presents, and the parties that everyone around him would invite him to.

Ross was a down right Grinch. 

At least that’s what his boyfriend told him. 

Ross’ Christmas had been a quiet meal with his dad and exchanging of small gifts, usually clothes, cards, or a new phone if needed. No lights or decorations or Christmas baking. Not since his mother died on Christmas when Ross was thirteen. 

Ross did, however, love Jim and Jim loved Christmas. So Ross had found himself slowing becoming more and more accepting of the ridiculous Christmas traditions that Jim loved so much.

Their first Christmas as a couple, Ross had come back to his apartment to find that Jim had let himself in and put up mistletoe... in every door way in the entire apartment. 

Ross had walked into the kitchen to find his blond love dancing around and singing Christmas carols, very loudly and off key. The icing on the cake of this Christmas disaster was the god awful naughty Santa sweater that Jim was wearing. 

Ross watched this for several minutes, torn between horror and amusement. He finally caved and called out to his ridiculous man. Ross anticipated the beaming smile and deep dimples appearing as Jim turned and caught sight of him. He had not expected Jim to approach, crooning Santa Baby. Jim pushed him back into the doorway, hands winding into the patterned scarf Ross had forgotten to take off. Jim smiled mischievously and pulled Ross into a deep kiss. Ross fell easily into the kiss, winding his hands into the blond locks. 

Ross pulled away slowly. “What was that about?” he asked, before giving Jim a slow lingering kiss. Jim smiled up at him and pointed up at the door frame. 

“Mistletoe.” he said. “Want to find out where else I’ve put it?” 

Ross decided that he was definitely okay with mistletoe during the holidays.

The next year Jim’s mother had come to town. Jim and Ross had made the decision that Ross was going to move in with Jim at the end of his lease and they had slowly started moving his things over to Jim’s. Ross had been so absorbed in getting his stuff settled into Jim’s small house that he had failed to notice the slow appearance of lights in the living room, garland around the front door, and little snowman figurines. In fact it wasn’t until Jim put up a ridiculously large Christmas tree in the front room that Ross figured out what was happening. 

He had completely forgotten that it was now December. He then thanked his lucky stars that he had arranged Jim's present more than a month earlier. 

Jim and his mother, Sarah, had taken over the kitchen and were baking dozens of Christmas treats. Ross stared around in horror at the kitchen, which was surprising messy, considering Jim’s usual MO of being compulsively tidy. Flour covered the counter, the small eat in table was filled with cooling racks overflowing with baked cookies. He could see a tin filled with what looked like chocolate covered pretzels and the start of a gingerbread house on the counter. 

This had to be Christmas hell.

Jim had turned and spotted Ross, grinning and dashing over to greet the taller brunet with a deep kiss. Sarah laughed at them and threw a spoon in their direction.

“Break it up boys. We’ve got to get these frosted.” she said, gesturing to the racks of sugar cookies cut in various holiday shapes. Ross pulled away and shook his head. 

“I need to go pick up Jim’s present. It’s early, but ready to go today.” he said. “I’ll be back in a while, just wanted to get some of my things brought over.” Sarah gave him a conspiratorial smile. She had helped him with Jim’s present because he was utterly useless at Christmas. Apparently it was something that Jim had wanted since he was a kid but they weren’t able to have. Jim wrapped his arms around Ross’ waist. 

“You got me a present?” he asked.

“Of course I did.” Ross replied. “And I need to go now. I love you, crazy Christmas obsessed pain in my ass that you are.” He dropped a kiss on Jim’s now pouting lips and untangled himself before dashing out the door with a shouted goodbye to Sarah.

“Did you know about this?” Jim asked Sarah, who laughed and nodded. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“That would ruin the surprise.”

Ross returned about two hours later, box in hand. Jim greeted him at the door. 

“Can I open it now?” he asked. The brunet burst out laughing.

“Well it is only the 23rd but I suppose you’d better open it today. Let’s bring it over by the tree.” Ross said. “Just don’t shake it.” Jim looked puzzled at that last statement.

“Mom! Ross is back! Come to the front room so you can see my gift!” Jim hollered as he dropped down by the tree. Ross grinned as Jim peered down at the box, tiny sounds becoming more and more noticeable as Jim settled. Sarah walked into the room as Jim looked up at Ross, face a picture of delight.

“You didn’t?!” He exclaimed. 

“Open it and find out.” Jim tore the lid off the box and actually squealed with delight. Reaching in he lifted two tiny kittens, an all black and all white one, out of the box.

“Oh my god, Ross.” 

“Merry Christmas, love.” Jim stood up, cuddling a kitten in each arm. He made his way over to Ross and kissed him long and slow.

“I love you so very much.”

“I love you too.” 

Ross liked the idea of gifts after that.

The third Christmas with Jim had been quieter. Jim had baked some treats and was wearing a ridiculous sweater that had cats wearing Santa hats when Ross got home.

“Hello darling.” Jim greeted, kissing Ross lightly as the brunet pulled the hat off of his curls. 

“Hello.” Ross smiled down at the blond. 

“I’m just getting a movie started. Care to join me?” Jim asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Ross settled onto the couch as Jim finished whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Ross was pleasantly surprised when Jim joined him and gave him a steaming mug of hot chocolate before starting up the movie. Ross wrapped an arm around Jim as White Christmas began playing on the screen. 

An hour later, Ross was laid out on the couch. Jim curled up around him and their two cats curled up on the back of the overstuffed sofa. Looking around at the decorated home, Ross wrapped his arms tighter around the blond, sighing happily as the music from the movie filled the air. 

“I love you.” he murmured pressing a kiss to Jim’s curls.

“I love you too.” Jim replied, leaning up and kissing Ross softly. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Ross thought that maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
